


lights on your eyes

by starlites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, gay!!!!!!!! gay, its subtle, pretty gay, they go see christmas lights!, vldss17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlites/pseuds/starlites
Summary: finals are finally over, and lance has plans to take his boyfriend somewhere special to celebrate.-for voltron secret santa 2017!!





	lights on your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaplaxum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aquaplaxum).



> this is for @aquaplaxum on tumblr!! i love your blog and i hope you enjoy

  
Lance loves the holidays, don’t get him wrong, but the fact that finals come as a package deal is really a downside to the festivities. Especially when he is sitting in the worst class at the G. Garrison University trying to struggle his way through his astrophysics final. He taps his pencil on the desk and wiggles it between his fingers anxiously, his head leaning into his other hand. He scribbles in another answer, and then another. The kids around him start to stand and hand their finals in, and Lance squirms, pulling his legs up into his chair. He fills in another answer, the last, and then stands and makes his way to the front of the class. He hands the professor his exam, and he grunts, then motions for Lance to leave. Lance happily obliges.

He walks into the hallway and lets out a silent ‘whoop’ of joy. Lance McClain is free from college for 4 weeks! He pulls a scarf and hat out of his bag and puts them on, then pushes open the glass doors and heads into the square.

As he turns the corner, the wind blows into his face and bites at his ears. Lance shivers as he walks down the street, and begins to follow to the route to a familiar coffee shop about 2 blocks away. It’s comfortable, the people are nice, and they recently put up some fairy lights that line the walls.

He pushes open the door and hears the familiar bell that goes off to signal a new customer, and he locks eyes with the barista and smiles. The shop is extra comfy, mostly because his boyfriend works there.

Keith is leaning against the counter, wiping it down with a washrag, but he straightens when Lance enters. Lance walks towards the counter and gets on his toes to lean over it, locking lips with Keith for a brief moment. He leans back and grins.

“Hi.” Keith rolls his eyes and starts wiping the counter again. “Hey.” Lance looks up at the menu above his head, though he practically knows it from memory by now, having come here all the time to hang out with Keith and Hunk before he and Keith started dating. His eyes fall back to Keith, who already has a cup out.

“Can I get a white chocolate mocha, but can you put whipped cream on it?” Keith snorts. “You’re disgusting. How can you handle all of that?” Lance shrugs. “It’s a talent.” Keith replies with an ‘mhm’ and starts making the drink.

Lance hops up onto the counter next to the cash register. “So… when do you get off?” Keith shrugs as he pours the whipped cream, then hands the drink to Lance. “I’m not sure. I think around 5?” Lance groans and takes a swig. “But I have something planned! Can you take off early?”

“No, he cannot.” The doors open from the back of the shop as Shiro comes through. This was his shop, and so Keith basically was given the job after college stopped working out for him. Shiro narrowed his eyes at Lance as he restocked the sugars. “He’s gone home early every day this week to help you study, and I’m bringing down the brotherly foot.” He ruffled Keith’s hair with his hand and then glanced briefly at Lance’s drink.  
  
“Has he paid for that?” Keith shook his head. “No. He’s going to though. Don’t worry, Shiro. I’ve got it.” Shiro nodded and went through the doors again. Lance reluctantly handed Keith a five, and he smiled. “Thanks.”

Lance took a sip of his drink, then pulled one leg up under him and began to kick with the other. “So, what have you done today?” Keith hums and picks up his rag again, scrubbing at the same spot on the counter. “Not much, Hunk made some new pastries, they’re some kind of, uh, apple tart thing. They were good.” Almost on cue, Hunk walks in with a piping hot tray of those ‘apple tart things’ and Lance is dying to get his hands on them. He reaches out and plucks one off of the metal tray. Hunk rolls his eyes, used to this by now.

“Is it any good? I threw a bunch of new stuff into them so I wasn’t really sure how it would turn out, but if you don’t like it then-” Hunk’s rambling is cut off by Lance letting out a moan as he shoves the entire thing, the entire fucking pastry, into his mouth.

“Hunk, oh my god, this is, like, the greatest thing I’ve ever tasted.” Lance speaks over a mouthful and spits a few crumbs onto the counter, which Keith glares at him for and quickly dusts onto the ground. Hunk rolls his eyes and heads back towards the kitchen. “You always say that!” He calls. “Because it’s true!”

  
  
Lance attempts to wait very patiently until five rolls around, but ends up grabbing cups and doodling all over them in his boredom. Keith protests at first, but joins him up on the counter after a while, occasionally hopping down to take orders while Lance makes small-talk with the customers.

After Keith finally clocks out, he hangs up his apron, puts on a scarf and hat, and grabs Lance by the hand to drag him out of the store. The cold spreads throughout their faces pretty quickly as they walk down the street, and they find themselves staying in the sunlight for as long as possible until they make it to the bus stop. When they get there, neither sit down, because both are smart enough to know that metal in the winter is colder than Frosty’s asscrack. Keith pulls out his phone, and the pair become engrossed in a game of candy crush, while they wait for the bus.

Both flinch as the squealing of brakes appears right behind them, and they swipe their cards to get on the bus where there is one (1) seat with decent heating. It’s taken. So, Keith and Lance are forced to sit in the very back, pressed against one another, trying not to freeze to death. Lance sticks his headphones into the jack and hands one earbud to Keith, and places the other in his ear. He shuffles his playlist of music, and Keith grabs his hand between them and squeezes while the bus pulls away. Lance grins at him, before turning his attention to the window on his other side.

The sun was already setting, the only light being orange streaks reaching out towards the dark blues of the sky above it. Lance bites his bottom lip and looks back over to Keith, who has his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He smiles softly as Lance pushes the hair on his forehead back and kisses it, then looks back to the window.

Keith and Lance had started dating in Lance’s the summer before Lance’s sophomore year. Keith had gone to college for a semester, but figured out that everything was too much for him and was taking a major toll, so he moved back home to run the coffee shop with his brother, Shiro. Lance met Keith through Hunk, who worked in the shop with him. Their friendship started off kind of rocky, but once they got through stupid rivalries, they turned out to work really well together.

One night, Lance had stayed late to help Keith clean up. Lance had had his crush for almost three months at this point, and the way Keith’s dark hair was reflecting the moonlight had made his stomach squirm. So he did it, confessed his feelings right then and there. Keith had been very, very flustered, but admitted that he had feelings for Lance as well. They had taken things slow after that, but they have been dating for about a year and a half now, and things were going as great as they could possibly be.

Lance was shaken out of his train of thought when Keith squeezed his hand, and Lance looked up to see lights out in the distant. He grinned excitedly at Keith, who just seemed amused at Lance’s fascination. The bus pulled to another squealing halt, and Keith and Lance made their way out of the bus.

Keith squeezes Lance’s hand when the wind hits them again, and Lance is absolutely breathtaken because the red lights are reflecting off of Keith’s eyes and Keith is staring at him with the a small grin reserved for him. His stomach lurches and he smiles back, then squeezes Keith’s hand in return.

They walk down the sand road lined with trees, different colors flooding their vision until they reach a small little carnival. There are a couple kiddie rides and a walk through light display. Lance stares towards the white lights and Keith tugs him forward, clearly as excited about this as Lance is. The wind whips through Lance’s hair, and he follows.

The trail is full of cute little trees and wooden signs with santas and reindeer painted on them. Keith keeps laughing at how different each one looks, and Lance stops to take pictures of every single one, his hand clasping Keith’s in his jacket pocket. Keith’s hair is all over his face in wisps, and Lance doesn’t hesitate to tuck it behind his ears.

They leave the light trail sadly, until Lance’s eyes fall on the carousel. Then, he’s laughing and tugging Keith forward, his eyes set on the seahorse that’s calling his name. “Oh my god! We’re six!” Keith shouts at him, but there is an obvious trait of laughter about to bubble out of his mouth.

Lance hops on quickly but regrets it, his tailbone immediately screaming in protest. Keith slowy climbs onto the zebra next to him, and the ride starts up with bright yellow and circus music echoing in his ears. Its.. not as cool as Lance remembers it to be.

And then Keith is laughing and snorting, clutching his stomach. Lance rolls his eyes but leans forward on the cold metal pole, kicking his legs. Keith calms down and starts nudging Lance with the edge of his converse. They play footsie on the children’s carousel.

They step off and their hands automatically find each other again. Keith leads Lance over to a small wooden drink stand, and Lance rubs circles over Keith’s hand while they wait. Lance gets hot chocolate, while Keith gets apple cider. They sit down on a metal bench, and Lance shivers, then takes a small drink, one leg pulled under him.

Keith has his knees pulled up to his chest and is taking small, careful sips, then just dumps the whole thing in his mouth. Lance has never been this in love. He leans forward and presses a kiss onto Keith’s cheek, who’s face goes red and his eyes dart to his feet, a small smile pulling at his mouth.

 

They manage to snag the heater seat on the way to their apartment, and Keith’s head is leaning on Lance’s shoulder, his eyes drooping. The bus squeals to a stop, and Lance nudges Keith up to their apartment.

He locks the door and turns to see Keith digging in the movies. Lance grins and walks over. “What’re we watchin’?” Keith whips out four christmas movies and shoves them into Lance’s chest. Then plops onto the couch. Lance raises a brow and Keith shakes his head like Lance is missing something important.

“It’s a new tradition. I just made it up.” Lance’s heart swells and he nods, putting Elf into the disc player. “Popcorn?” Keith shakes his head and oats the space beside him. The opening jingle bells start to play as Lance sits down, and that old elf launches into the story.

It’s not long before Keith is completely snuggled into Lance’s side, his body rumbling with soft snores. After kissing him on his head, Lance lays his head on Keith and breaths in his smell, his eyes fluttering shut with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!!


End file.
